


Cold Hands

by Foxboots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaku gets revenge, he also wears a baggy shirt, noya has cold hands, well he tries to anyways, which works out to noyas advantage, yaku leaves his neck exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has cold hands, always has and always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Noya always had cold hands, even when he was a child. He had tried gloves, hand warmers, long sleeved jumpers stolen from Asahi during volleyball practices, nothing worked. Yaku, however was neither too cold or too hot, just right. Although he always wore some type of top which always exposed A) his neck and nape, B) was so baggy his back was left vulnerable or C) all three areas were of easy access for a certain male.

Noya and Yaku were watching movies on Netflix in bed, at their shared apartment. Bundled and huddled in blankets for warmth, they cuddled. As usual Noya's hands were freezing, like his hands and fingers were made of little blocks of ice. Yaku however was hot, like a ball of the suns warmth was gifted to him and was emitting off of him this afternoon.

And thus Noya had an idea, with his head nestled into Yaku's neck he brought his arms up slowly, as to not raise suspicion. With his arms now securely around Yaku's neck he lets his fingers brush Yaku's neck before dropping both icy cold hands on the unusually warm neck of Yaku. A very manly shriek is emitted from the male, jumping up and tangling himself in the covers he struggles to wiggle away from Noya's hands, erupting a whine from the male who in turn tries to push his cold hands, which is slowly warming up back onto Yaku's exposed neck. Yaku resorted to the only method he knew of, he kicked Noya off the bed ad onto the floor.

~lil timeskip~

Noya has another plan though. Plan Number Two, or would it be One? Anyways Plan: warm hands was a go. An unsuspecting Yaku was changing in the locker rooms after a practice match, with his shirt lifted up, Noya struck. Hands firmly planted o the expanse of Yaku's back, absorbing the males heat before running off to get changed.

~later~

After many successful and failed attempts of Noya 'warming his hands' Yaku wants revenge. However unlike Noya his hands aren't naturally cold, so he in lists the help of his trusty water bottle, freshly filled to the brim with cold water and only cold water. After dousing his hands i the liquid he sets off to hunt Noya down. Not like it'd be hard, their in their apartment. Finding Noya, face down and seemingly asleep he makes his move, lifting up Noya's shirt Yaku pounces straddling the male he proceeds to wipe his cold and wet hands over Noya. Noya was not amused and promptly begins begging to be released and promises to never do it again, thought they both know its an empty promise.

Finally released Noya turns over with a look of utter betrayal he pouts up at Yaku, who now feels so bad he cuddles Noya asking for forgiveness. Noya unable to hold it in anymore burst out laughing at Yaku, upsetting him. However Noya can't stop laughing and so Yaku kicks him, which doesn't stop the laughter.

 

~timeskip~

Noya still puts his hands on Yaku when ever he can. But Yaku will always grab them and hold them while a blushing Noya stutters, a face as red as a strawberry. Yaku claims he's warming Noya's hands, but no one questions them.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post:  
> http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/141446190157/noya-likes-sticking-his-cold-hands-on-yakus-neck


End file.
